


Гори, гори ясно!..

by Menada_Vox



Series: Баррагандиец [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drama, Gen, Time Period: First Cetagandan War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимнепраздник в оккупированной Форбарр-Султане.</p>
<p>Написано на WTFC-2013 по заданию спецквеста "Персонажи канона рассказывают детям сказки - те, которыми радовали... или пугали их самих, или придуманные этими персонажами".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гори, гори ясно!..

**Author's Note:**

> Spin-off к серии "Баррагандиец".

— Бабушка, расскажи сказку! Ну расскажи!..

Из люка на крышу с чердака доносились голоса малышни и запах свежего хлеба — к Зимнепразднику удалось наскрести денег.

— Давным-давно, жила вдова с двумя дочками...

Несмотря на холод, Лора сейчас ни за что не променяла бы свой наблюдательный пункт — самое высокое здание в трущобах караван-сарая! — на тепло жаровни. Далеко справа виднелось поле заснеженной реки и скалящаяся огнями громада замка Форхартунг. Фейерверков не было восемь лет. Город под ногами пах снегом и привычно — страхом, как хорохорящаяся женщина, прикрывшая белым одеялом следы насилия.

— И чтоб не смела возвращаться без подснежников!.. — бормотала внизу Ксина, старательно входя в образ вздорной бабы.

Где-то там в городе был Форточка. Парню шестнадцать, а он тощ настолько, что пролезает в слуховое окошко. За это и получил своё прозвище — а ещё за то, что всамделишный фор, но это тайна.

Уходя рано утром, сдерживая мокрый кашель, он поцеловал ей руку, как благородной барышне, и подарил кинжал со словами: "Я последний, и одной ногой в могиле. А тебе — лишний кусок хлеба. Если оставишь себе — спили гербы". "Не маленькая, — возмутилась она с высоты своих двенадцати лет. — Ремешками оплету".

На чердаке вся их ячейка — слушать старую Ксину собралась не только детвора. Грек-проныра, сливший грязномордым тайник с пластитом, и Муха с извечным бантиком в жиденькой косичке, начинившая кирпичики взрывчатки сюрпризами, и карманник Зубчик, придумавший хитрый радиовзрыватель, и щербатый Бука, вшивший его в брюхо Форточке. Все, кроме неё — и самого Форточки, который придумал весь этот отчаянно наглый план, разнюхав, и куда жандармы свозят конфискованное у горожан оружие, и что в канун праздника туда прибудет с проверкой какой-то особо размалёванный чин, да ещё и вовремя попался грязномордым за драку у оружейных складов — как по-писаному.

— Добро пожаловать, девочка, к нашему костру, сказали братья-месяцы, — напевно рассказывала Ксина. Лора покосилась в распахнутый люк – пацаны и Муха сидели тесным кружком, вцепившись в мелких, как в последнюю соломинку. Как будто Форточка только ей друг.

— Ах, какое колечко! – приторно щебетала старуха голоском графской дочки. – Признавайся, где взяла? Небось, украла?..

Кто станет сканировать обычный пластит, отобранный у диких барраярцев? Зато принародно похвастаться уловом перед начальством — самое оно.

Далеко в городе громыхнуло, и в небо столбом взметнулось пламя.

— Гори, гори ясно! — прошептала Лора в унисон со старой Ксиной. Поминальный костёр до небес, ишь ты, хитрец-доходяга Форточка... Форгрен... ге-геро-о-ой... Распустила сопли, дура! Отморозишь нос, будешь знать!

На кинжал падали хлопья снега и не таяли.


End file.
